1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method using an Al reflow sputtering method has been proposed, in order to secure the embeddability of a conductive material at the time of burying the conductive material in a microstructure such as a contact hole. The Al reflow sputtering method has the characteristic of being capable of forming an Al film superior in embeddability and planarity by depositing the Al film and fluidizing the deposited Al film by high-temperature heating.
JP07-29853A and JP11-243070A describe that Al embeddability in a minute contact hole based on an Al reflow sputtering method is secured by using a titanium nitride film.
In addition, JP07-176615A describes that an Al surface morphology is secured using high-temperature sputtered Ti.